Tentativas Frustradas
by Dark Temi
Summary: <html><head></head>Se declarar para aquela pessoa nem sempre dá muito certo... - Série de oneshots UA - Capitulo I: Professor e aluna  Kaka/Saku</html>


**Disclaimer: **Naruto pertence ao Kishimoto. Mas eu tenho pensado seriamente em ameaçar o indivíduo para que ele MATE o Sasuke no final daquela enrolação.

**Rate T **– Só por precaução. A classificação do fanfiction me confunde.

**Avisos: U.A. Kakashi/Sakura **

**Tentativas Frustradas**

**Dark Temi**

**Série de Oneshots**

**I**

**Professor e aluna**

O sinal que indicava o término da aula e encerrava aquele dia letivo finalmente soou. Eu respirei fundo para me acalmar. Kakashi-sensei dispensou a turma, e o inevitável ruído de carteiras sendo arrastadas, livros sendo atirados nas mochilas, e vozes que conversavam e riam começou. Sem pressa alguma, eu comecei a guardar lentamente o material, rezando para que aquelas pessoas sumissem logo dali. Como eram irritantes.

Ino me chamou para ir a algum lugar junto com outras garotas, mas eu dispensei o convite sem dar muitas explicações, ou realmente ouvir o que ela estava dizendo. Mas ela entendeu o que aquilo significava, e sorriu cúmplice pra mim. Han. Como se eu não soubesse que, por dentro, ela está torcendo para que eu fracasse. Bem, eu vou mostrar pra ela, ela com certeza vai morrer de inveja.

Eu olhei de relance para frente. Kakashi-sensei ainda estava lá, explicando pacientemente para Hianta-chan alguma dúvida que ela tinha. Ao lado deles, Kiba e Shino a esperavam. Shino calmo (pra não dizer alienado) como sempre, e Kiba bufando, deixando claro sua impaciência. Honestamente, não sei como ela agüenta tanto assédio. Embora ela pareça não notar.

_- Vamos indo, Sakura-chan?_

Eu não sei como EU agüento esse assédio. Naruto me encarava esperançoso, com um sorriso cativante no rosto bonito, os cabelos bagunçados, o uniforme desalinhado, a mochila jogada sobre um dos ombros. Isso faria a Hinata-chan desmaiar. Eu não.

_- Podem ir na frente, Naruto. Eu tenho que tirar algumas dúvidas com o Kakashi-sensei._

_- Ah, com certeza tem mesmo. _– havia tanta ironia e sarcasmo transbordando na voz do Sasuke-kun que eu corei. Ten-Ten ainda estava por perto, e ao ouvir isso, me encarou desaprovadoramente, antes de deixar a sala com uma Ino que se acabava de rir. Honestamente, eu não sei como o Naruto não percebeu ainda. Mas agradeço diariamente a Kami-sama pelo Sasuke-kun não se dar ao trabalho de contar.

Sim, eu tenho os dois melhores amigos mais gatos e desejados de toda a escola. Mas Naruto é infantil demais e Sasuke-kun é frio demais.

São novos demais também.

_- Aaaahh, Sakura-chan..._

_- Vamos logo, dobe. _– resmungou Sasuke-kun, com os olhos nas costas das garotas que acabavam de deixar a sala, enquanto começava a arrastar o amigo pra longe de mim. – _Você com certeza não quer ficar pra ver isso._

_- Ver o que? Porra Sasuke, para de me puxar eu posso andar sozinho._

Eles começaram a discutir, e após um berro de "_Até amanhã, Sakura-chan!"_ do loiro e um breve aceno do outro, eles também deixaram a sala. Agora só sobrara eu, Hinata e seus dois admiradores nada secretos. Eu terminei de guardar minhas coisas sem pressa, ajeitei o uniforme e o cabelo, e quando finalmente pus a mochila no ombro, os três estavam indo embora.

Agora somos só você e eu, Kakashi-sensei.

Ele pareceu não ter notado que eu estava ali. Guardava calmamente seus livros na pasta. Eu me aproximei lentamente, até parar diante dele na mesa. Ele ergueu a cabeça e teve um sobressalto.

_- Nossa, Sakura, você me assustou. Não vi que ainda estava aí._

_- Ah... Me desculpe, Kakashi-sensei. – _eu respondi suavemente, erguendo os olhos. Por que você não se perde neles, hein?

- _Sakura... _– disse ele, me encarando profundamente.

_- Sim...?_ – "Você tem os olhos mais lindos do mundo. Eu poderia admirá-los para sempre."?

_- Você está com uma mancha de caneta do nariz. _– Ele sorriu, virando-se para apagar o quadro.

Definitivo anticlímax.

_- Por que você não me ajuda a limpar, Kakashi-sensei? – _ênfase na voz sedutora. Ou assim espero.

_- Bem... _– ele riu. Ele riu? – _O espelho do banheiro pode te orientar melhor do que eu._

Você realmente pensou que eu pedi isso por não conseguir enxergar meu próprio nariz? Oh céus, está sendo mais difícil do que eu achei que seria.

_- Claro..._ – murmurei a contragosto. Bem, o que eu vou tentar agora? Não tenho muita experiência nessa área. Todos aqueles anos correndo atrás do Sasuke-kun não me serviram pra nada.

_- Bem... – _disse ele, largando o apagador e virando-se novamente para mim. Kami-sama, eu sei que ele usa uma máscara estranha e que só um olho seu é visível, mas esse homem acaba comigo. – _Você gostaria de me perguntar alguma coisa?_

_- Ahhh, gostaria sim. _

O quê mesmo?

Não faço idéia.

Então chega de ser boazinha. Vamos com a artilharia total.

Eu deixei a mochila cair no chão. Pulei na mesa do professor. Sentei cruzando as pernas. Apoiei o cotovelo no joelho e o queixo na mão. Deixei a franja cair sobre um dos meus olhos e sorri para sua expressão abobada e surpresa.

_- O que você esconde por debaixo dessa máscara, Kakashi-sensei?_

Ele arregalou o olho, para fechá-lo sem seguida. Suspirou profundamente. Será que ele finalmente chegou a conclusão de que não pode mais negar seu desejo louco e desenfreado por sua aluna, e que é hora de nós dois nos entregarmos a essa paixão violenta e desesperada?

_- Acho que eu finalmente entendi onde você está querendo chegar, Sakura._

Ótimo. Estava começando a te achar lerdo demais.

_- Desça da mesa, sim? E sente-se aqui. _– ele disse isso com um tom um pouco gentil _demais..._ Mas ainda sim fiz o que ele disse. Desci da mesa e me sentei na cadeira que ele havia puxado para mim. Cruzei as pernas, enquanto ele se ajoelhava na minha frente.

_- Sakura, isso pelo qual você está passando é perfeitamente normal na sua idade. _– na minha idade? Está me fazendo me sentir nova. – _E eu me sinto honrado por você está tentando dizer isso pra mim e não para os seus pais... _– meus pais? Meu pai? Isso seria incesto. Que nojo. – _Mas se você está tendo um problema com drogas,- _Drogas? - _ você deveria procurar ajuda de um especi..._

_- Drogas? DROGAS?_

Ele levantou a sobrancelha pra mim.

_- Bem..._

Eu me ergui em um salto, gritando.

_- POR QUE DIABOS VOCÊ ACHA QUE EU ESTOU USANDO DROGAS?_

Ele se levantou também, erguendo as mãos como se fossem um escudo que deveria ser colocado entre ele e eu.

_- Bem, você não está agindo de uma maneira muito normal._

Eu cobri meus olhos com as mãos, respirando fundo. Calma, Sakura. Controle o impulso de espancá-lo. Ele é o seu sensei. Um sensei que você adoraria que te jogasse contra o quadro, mas ainda assim um sensei.

_- Kakashi-sensei. Eu não estou usando drogas. Sério._

_- Ah, eu fico aliviado de ouvir isso. Me desculpe, então._

_- Tudo bem... _– suspirei, frustrada, mas resolvi usar aquilo em meu favor. – _Fico feliz que tenha se preocupado comigo..._ – eu praticamente murmurei, diminuindo em um passo a distância entre nós dois.

_- Bem... Orientar vocês para o caminho certo é uma das minhas atribuições como s..._

_- KAKASHI-SENSEI!_ – eu exclamei, me atirando pra cima dele, agarrando seu paletó e apoiando a cabeça em sei peito. Eu nem sei mais o que estou fazendo, estou ficando desesperada aqui, mas com certeza estou fazendo um ótimo trabalho em conseguir chorar lágrimas falsas. – _Eu quero que você me leve para o caminho certo!_

_- AHHHHH, veja bem, Sakura, que tal você me largar e eu ver o que posso fazer?_

Eu fingi que não ouvi, e continuei a soluçar contra seu paletó. O que diabos eu estou fazendo, afinal? Bem, desde que isso termine com ele me consolando com alguns beijos quentes, por mim tudo bem. Mas desde quando eu sou tão desesperada assim? Acho que a minha segunda personalidade finalmente está tomando conta de mim.

_- Ahh... Sakura... –_ ele deu algumas palmadinhas desajeitadas nas minhas costas. _Palmadinhas._ Nas _costas._ Se isso for tudo o que eu conseguir aqui, vou ficar com a auto-estima muito, muito em baixa. Nunca mais vou confiar no meu _sexy appeal._ – _Que tal você se acalmar um pouco, me largar e contar o que está acontecendo?_

Se eu te largar agora, tenho a impressão que nunca mais vou conseguir agarrar de novo, então acho melhor apertar meu corpo ainda mais contra o seu.

E foi o que eu fiz.

_- Certo, Sakura. _– ele parecia constrangido agora. É um bom sinal. – _Agora eu entendi. – _Isso também é um bom sinal. Mas ele falou isso com um tom sério, o que não é um bom sinal. – _Você está grávida?_

Grávida?

-_ GRÁVIDA? – _Eu gritei, afrouxando o aperto e o encarando, furiosa. Ele aproveitou a oportunidade para se livrar das minhas mãos e se afastar. Droga.

_- Pelo seu desespero..._ – ele tentou se justificar, mas eu interrompi.

_- Eu NÃO estou grávida!_ – Ele me encarou com uma expressão meio vazia. Por Kami-sama, como você consegue ser tão idiota? – _Você sabe muito bem que eu não tenho um namorado, né?_

_- Sakura..._

_- Então você acha o que? Que eu vivo numa vida de promiscuidade ou algo do tipo? _

_- Sakura, por favor, pare de gritar..._

_- Você acha que eu sou o que? Uma piranha?_

E então ele me encarou com uma expressão triste no rosto, e ergueu sobrancelha. Cruzou os braços e disse, seriamente.

- _Bem, nos últimos minutos você agiu como uma._

Eu estaquei. Entreabri a boca e apenas o encarei. Algo gelado estava escorrendo pelo meu esôfago e caindo no meu estômago.

_- Você achou que eu não tinha percebido?_

Eu não respondi. Apenas abaixei a cabeça e esperei a terra me engolir. Estava morrendo de vergonha e queria morrer. Não fora assim que eu tinha planejado aquilo. Não deveria terminar comigo sendo humilhada daquele jeito, e sim com um acordo de um romance as escondidas, de beijos desesperados em preciosos minutos entre as aulas, de uma vida bandida de amor proibido com o qual eu sonhei várias vezes...

Oh céus. Eu sou uma completa estúpida.

Eu o ouvi andando de volta até sua mesa. Pegou minha mochila e sua pasta e voltou até mim. Pôs uma mão no meu ombro e me conduziu gentilmente até a porta.

_- Isso é perfeitamente normal na sua idade, Sakura, e honestamente, não é a primeira vez que eu tenho que lidar com uma situação assim. _– ele abriu a porta e me entregou minha mochila. Eu um pouco a cabeça enquanto saíamos da sala. Kakashi-sensei se afastou na direção da sala dos professores. – _Fica sendo nosso segredo, está bem?_

Eu ergui a cabeça de imediato. Ele sorriu, acenou, deu as costas pra mim e saiu andando. Eu permaneci no mesmo lugar, estática, insensível, chocada.

Feliz.

Kakashi-sensei. Tudo estaria bem amanhã. Eu poderia assistir normalmente suas aulas para sempre. Tudo por causa de um simples sorriso.

Esse homem acaba comigo.

**Fim.**

**N/A:**** Depois de me aventurar pelo mundo de Fairy Tail e One Piece, eu estou de volta com mais um fanfic de Naruto. Esta será uma série de oneshots U.A., todas em ambiente escolar. As ones terão, no geral, ligação, referencia, umas com as outras, mas não vai passar disso. Não tem casal nem história centrais. Vou trabalhar com uns diferentes, como Sasuke/Tenten ou itachi/konan, por exemplo.**

**Bem, sobre essa one, não ficou bem o que eu queria, mas eu não tenho muito talento nessa área. Espero não ter descaracterizado ninguém.**

**Não tenho previsão de atualização. Tenho uma fanfic sasu/hina pra terminar e várias idéias de ones de mangás/animes diferentes em mente. Mas é bem provável que a próxima seja sasuke/tenten. **

**Bem, obrigada desde já a todos que leram.**

**Até a próxima.**

**D. T.**


End file.
